Love stinks
by kagomeissakura
Summary: What happens when Naruto comes back from 2 years of train will he fall in love or die trying
1. Chapter 1

Hey this my first fanfic so I hope you like! I would like to thank hopelesslyhopeful, without this person this story wouldn't be here!

Disclaimer :I don't own naruto. on with the chappie!.

Chapter one

'I'm so glad to be back' thought Naruto as he walked down the path to Kohanna looking up at the sun it was early.(a/n:is that how you spell it?)

He had been gone for two and a half years doing 'S'ranked missions and training. Naruto was now

seventeen but he still had the same loud personality. He was about six foot eleven and he wore something other than his orange jumpsuit. He had on a black hoodie withe the village symbol in orange on the back ,some blue jeans that were torn at the knees, and instead of his headband on his head he had it on his neck.

Naruto had let his bangs grow out so they covered his eyes. As he approached the gate he let out a sigh "I wonder how much has changed. Going through the gates he realized not much has changed to the place.

"I better go to the tower to check in. I wonder if Tsunde(a/n: how do you spell it) will kill me for staying a year longer?"

Walking into the office he found the fifth Hokage staring out of a window. "Hey granny are you still alive wow how old are you now...110!" Naruto shouted. "OH MY GOD NARUTO IS THAT REALLY YOU?" the Hokage screamed and taking him into a rib cracking hug.

"AGHHHH! Let go your going to kill me!"Naruto screamed. When the hokage let him go she hit him hard over the head. "OW! What was that for?" "One for being A YEAR AND A HALF LATE! YOUR WORSE THAN KAKASHI! And two for calling me granny!"

"Sorry!"mumbled Naruto as he rubbed his head. "Now how many missions have you completed?"the Hokage asked. "Um... twelve 'S' ranked. Fifteen 'A' ranked, and ten 'B' ranked."said Naruto like it was nothing.

The hokage looked at him and thought to herself 'Naruto has changed the old him would have bragged about but this one doesn't.' "Ok Naruto you may go but be back here in an hour."

Naruto jumped up and down "yeah, whoho! Ramen here I come!"and with that he ran out of her office. 'Well he hasn't changed that much'

Naruto was out side of Sakura's house he hadn't seen her in years but he still harbored a crush the girl.

Thinking on to knock he thought how great it would be to see her again. He took in a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

Sakura's POV

I had a great time last night. I couldn't remember much but what I could was that I wasn't a any more. Turned to my side to see Saske lying beside me. I smiled mentally to myself. I then heard the doorbell ring. Saske was up immediately and started looking for clothes. All he found were his shorts and then he saw that I had his shirt on. He smirked and left the room to answer the door.

I heard the door open but no one talking Got worried and went to go see who it was. "Saske come back to bed and who is it at the door?" asked walking down the hall with nothing on but Saske's big shirt. When I got to where he was standing I saw a blond with his eyes almost covered but you could still see his eyes. They were a sea blue and were so familiar. He had whisker marks on his face. I gasped "Naruto is that you?"

a/n :on a cliffy are we! Well if I don't get one review I will delete this story! Mu ha ha ha!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey these are some people I would like to thank.

Hopelessly Hopeful

Mystrivin

Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I think I just died a little inside. T.T

"_Naruto is that you?"_

Chapter two

Naruto's POV

"_Come back to bed Sasuke its early, who is at the door?" _Those words cut like a knife into my heart. I didn't need an explanation to know what had happened. I stared at Sakura who had on only Sasuke's shirt which wasn't much.

I could see Sasuke smirk out of the corner of my eye. I was furious. "Was it really worth it Sakura?" I asked her holding back my anger. I hated Sasuke at that moment, I wanted to kill him.

"What do you mean?"Sakura asked me meekly.

"Let me see your hand I." whispered "Why?"she asked. "Let me see your hand,now!"

She slowly gave me her right hand, but I took her left hand. It was bare no ring nothing. I was disgusted with them.

"Like I thought."I said. "Let go of her hand now."said Sasuke as though he was bored. "Make me." I hissed. Sasuke though a punch at me but I caught his fist without looking. I squeezed it like it was a tube of toothpaste.

He cried out"Let go!"in pain "your going to break it!". My eyes turned red and my pupils turned into slits. He cried out some more. I let go and his whole hand was broken. "You look what you did!"he cried as Sakura went to comfort him.

"Give me your hand ." i said to him. Not wanting to get the other one broken he gave it to me.

I flattened his hand in mine and orange chakra(a/n is that how you spell it) came out of me hand and enclosed both of our hands into a orange glove. In about five seconds it was healed.

Walked out the door but before i left i turned to Sakura and whispered "Was it worth it?"

a/n : mu ha ha ha another cliffhie if i don't get another review scissors will happen!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry I haven't up dated yet. Thanks for all of you that reviewed! on with the stroy.

Chapter three

Sakura's POV

what did Naruto mean by "_was it worth it?"_ those words still rang in my ears. Sasuke was staring at the spot were Naruto left like it would speak at any moment. He slowly turned his head to me his eyes full of anger. "Sasuke-kun what's the matter?"i asked meekly.

He started to laugh a cold laugh that sent chills down my spine. He grabbed my hand and hissed "well it seems Naruto still likes you. We can't have that now can we?"he pushed me forcefully against a wall and started to force his tongue down my throat.

When i didn't respond to it he took his tongue out and whispered in my ear. "I hope your not regretting last night. Because what's done is done and you can't change that. Naruto won't want a hore for a girlfriend. But to be safe you will not speak to him unless i grant permission and you will not tell anyone what happened for anyone you do, i will personally kill them!"

I was too scared to move was this really the Sasuke i fell in love with?

... Naruto's POV

I couldn't believe it. How could Sakura do that. I thought she had more reserve than that. I punch a near by wall causing a hole in it. Than again she would kill herself if it would make the great Uchiha happy. I looked up at the sky and sighed "she wasn't mine anyway."

"W-w-what wasn't yours N-naruto?"came a stuttering voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw Hinata. She had grown a lot, she was wearing some bellbottoms with snoopy on them and a blue spaghetti strap shirt, she still had her head band around her neck.

I also noticed she wasn't blushing.

"Oh hi Hinata, nothing." I said. "Well you can tell me I'll listen." I looked at her with amazement she didn't even stutter on the last sentence. "Well ok Hinata i know you can keep a secret!"

So I told her every that had happened earlier.

"No ring at all Naruto?" she asked and i shook my head. "Naruto im so sorry i knew how much you liked her." "No need Hinata. Well how have you been since i left?"

She started to blush again and smile. "W-w-well." and she showed me her left hand. It was a small diamond but it was very beautiful and it was on a silver band. "Wow Hinata! So whose the lucky guy?" "Well Kiba." she said proudly. "Alright dog boys settling down! No offense Hinata."

"None taken!"

I glanced down at my watch it had been two hours since I was at the tower. "Oh my god she's going to kill me!" and i ran off. "By Hinata tell Kiba i said hi!"i yelled over my shoulder.

'That Naruto never stops amazing me! Well next time i see Sakura im going to give her a talking too!' Hinata thought.

a/n : so how was the chappie? Great hun? Please review! If i don't get at least three reviews i have a shark tank and this story is going in!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n : I know what you guys are thinking Naruto got over Sakura easily but to tell you the truth he didn't! Also stop telling me I'm stealing from other stories what other stories have this pray tell? I would like to thank all my reviewers even the one who said i was stealing not all of this review was bad it actually helped me out! Time to clean up my grammar because i hate lang.arts!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if i did i would have made a movie like the inuyasha movies!

On with the chappie!

Chapter four

Normal POV

When Naruto got to the tower he saw the hokage tapping her foot impatiently. "Sorry I late but I'm here now so what do you want?"he asked. "Late? Late! Late is like five minutes! You left me waiting for TWO HOURS why did Kakashi have to be your sensi I'll never know!"

Naruto looked down at his shoes "Sorry something came up." "I hope it wasn't Ramen. Now come on up to my office some people want to see you!" (a/n: now this scene I took because it was perfect! I took mainly the people but all the words are mine!)

When they got up to her office Naruto saw all of the nine rookies except for Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke. He didn't want to see two of the three. He also saw Lee, Tenten, and Neji. "Well hi everyone I haven't seen you guys in a while."he said.

Naruto's POV

Everyone was there this was great but not as great as I thought my coming back would be. The first person I talked to was Kiba. "So how has it been Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"I should ask you the same?"I said and he raised his eyebrows "what are you talking?"he asked nervously. "I know about Hinata." "W-what nothing happened! It was an accident!"he said

"So it was an accident that you asked Hinata to marry you?" Naruto accused.

"Oh that!"Kiba said relived and letting out a sigh. "I thought you meant something else!"

"What? Oh man Kiba get your mind out of the gutter!" I laughed. "Alright everyone Hinata should be coming with Sakura and Sasuke so hang tight!" Ino said hanging up her cell "Oh and welcome back Naruto!"

At that moment the door opened to let in the three people in question. Hinata went up to Kiba and kissed him on the cheek and the other two went to Shikamaru and Ino completely ignoring me.

"Naruto some girl named Asuka is on the phone for you she says that its important!" called the Hokage from her desk. Everyone's eyes turned onto me.

"Who's Asuka?"Kiba asked me. But I ignored him. The Hokage handed me the phone unfortunately it had a cord a very short cord.

Normal POV

Naruto took a deep breath and said "Bonjour Asuka!"

No one could understand what he was saying to her and that was fine with him. "BONJOUR NARUTO!" He pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Quest' ce parle avec moi Asuka ?"

"Je suis dorm pront non je suis rendevous avec toi mat non Naruto?"

"Oui Asuka a quel er et till mat non ell et trois here et demi?"

"Cinq minuet Naruto?"

"Cinq minuet! Tu et imposible"

"Non tu ne pa imposible! Cinq minuet!"

"Oui Asuka."

"Auhevou Naruto je'taime beaucoup!" at this a slight blush came into Naruto cheeks and some got it that the girl must have said some thing embarrassing.

"Auhevou Asuka je'taime beaucoup ousi."

They heard the girl giggle on the other line and hung up. (At the end of this chapter I'll tell you what they said because I take french and I need practice on my spelling.)

Naruto sigh deeply and noticed everyone was staring at him.

"What?"he asked. Kiba was the first to speak up. "What the heck were you just saying and who was that on the phone?"

"Oh that. That was Asuka she prefers for me to speak to speak in french because she doesn't like to speak English, if your wondering why its because for the first half of my year she went away to Paris. So now she's obsessed with it like when she was in Germany and came back speaking German. Don't get me wrong she can speak English but she doesn't prefer to at the moment."

"Oh so what did she say to make you blush?" asked Kiba. "Oh nothing" said Naruto nervously. In the back of his mind he knew he should confront Sakura because if she knew Asuka would go on a rampage. So he walked over to where Sakura was talking to Ino.

Sakura's POV

While Naruto was on the phone his voice sounded beautiful. I can see why she prefers him to speak that way to her. I would love for Naruto to speak that way to me. Im shocked with myself I have Sasuke that little girl can have him for all I care.

Oh no Naruto is coming this way what do I do? Sasuke probably didn't mean what he said earlier. He was probably just mad about getting his hand broke I know I would just stay calm.

It is his fault that he took his anger out on me. Yeah it is its all Naruto's fault!

Normal POV

Naruto to was now right where they were talking. He cleared his throat and turned to Sakura.

"Im sorry for this morning Sakura. I was out of hand. Well it was your own decision so like Asuka says to each his own."

Sakura was now mad and she didn't know why.

"I hate you."she whispered.

"What did you say?" asked a confused Naruto.

"I HATE YOU!" she yelled and slapped him. Naruto was stunned.

"Your such a selfish little brat! You don't care about no one but yourself! Your loud and annoying! No one even likes you! The whole village hates you!"

"Billboard brow he said he was sorry he can't have cause chaos in two hours" said Ino.

"Im not through. The reason for this is because you weren't raised right! You have no parents your all alone. Your own parents probably hated you! We were happy that you were gone your just a waste of space! I wish you would drop dead!"

Everyone but Sasuke were surprised at what she said.

"Would that make you happy?" Naruto asked in a monotoned voice.

"Yeah!" said an angry Sakura.

"Fine." Naruto said taking out a kunai. He took off his hoodie and the shirt under it.

He had a nice toned body. Everyone was surprised to see a seal on his stomach.

He pointed it right at his heart and jabbed it into his heart.

Blood came pouring out of him. Hinata covered her eyes and Sakura didn't think he would do that. He took out the kunai and jabbed again three more times before he dropped the weapon.

He stood there in silence for about a minute when slowly the blood on him and the floor vanished. Some of it went back into him. And then in the blink of and eye he was healed.

Naruto put his clothes back on and stared Sakura straight in the eye.

"I guess there is another reason to hate me. I can't make you happy and I can't die."

(A/n : not a very good cliffie but hey to each his own! Well to find out more about Asuka you will have to give me three reviews! If not i have a hammer an i had butter finger so watch out!)


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: thanks to all my reviewers even the person who says my story sounds like another.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I hate my life T.T

Chapter five

Sakura's POV

When they left everyone was staring at me except for Sasuke who was nowhere to be seen.

"Sakura is what she said true you aren't even dating!" asked Tenten. I was shocked at her it was true that she would believe a random person.

I played it cool. "Of course not! You would believe a complete stranger than a person you've know for years? She probably made everything up! Even the mind reading!"

"She didn't Haruno and you know it!" said an angry Hinata.

"Since when do you call me by my last name! And where's the proof!"I said getting angry.

"Since you became a heartless ,lying person! And proof I ran into Naruto on his way here you should have seen how depressed he looked! He told me everything so don't you lie!" said Hinata no one had ever seen her angry!

"I don't need this!" I said in a huff storming out the door.

A few minutes later.

I unlocked the door to my house thinking how dare they turn on me when I saw it.

Sasuke was making out on my couch with one of his fan girls! My couch! It was probably Naruto playing a mean trick.

"GET OFF MY COUCH NARUTO AND TAKE HER WITH YOU!" I yelled smacking the supposed Naruto. The girl ran out of the open door but the Naruto/Sasuke stayed on my couch.

He slowly got up and smacked me. "How dare you compare me to him woman!" I backed up to the wall. "Didn't I tell you not to talk to him! I left after that heart wrenching story that wench Asuka told! But I heard enough! And who are you to tell me what to do?" He grabbed me and shook me.

"Why do you have to have things the hard way? I was bored with you I can do whatever I please wench! If I kiss some one in front of you, you except it! No one wants you so there's no point in fighting!" he spat.

"It wasn't true what she said about Naruto right?" I asked trying to ignore the insult he spat at me when he pulled away.

"Oh that yes it was I loved every moment of it to! Causing that dead last pain gave me joy!"

I was terrified of Sasuke this was the man I fell in love with! What have I done!

"Oo having second thoughts are we?" he hissed. He then came up to me and smacked me again. "This is what you wanted and this is what you get!" I slid down into the corner crying.

"And fix your hair you look a mess." and with that he walked off.

Naruto's POV

"I can't believe she said that to you Naruto!" said Asuka.

"No need Asuka just next time don't lose your temper even though she deserved it." I said calmly. We were back at my apartment we were going to get Asuka an apartment tomorrow.

"Alright well do you mind if I crash on your couch?"

" Yes I do! You will take the bed and I'll take the couch besides sometimes Im too tired to even make it there!"

"Thanks but chivalry is dead Naruto!" and with that she walked to my room. I yawned, 'I hope Sakura is ok even though she hates me'

A few hours later a.k.a midnight

I was woken up by a blood curling scream. 'Asuka' I immediately thought and ran toward my room. There she was sweating and screaming in her sleep. "Asuka" I said shaking her "wake up"

She immediately woke up and started crying on me.

"What's wrong?" I asked very worried.

"I just had another murder vision. But this one was so real like I was there!"

"Its ok now im here ok?" I said rubbing her hair.

"Yes thank you but Naruto don't leave me."

" I won't im right down the hall."I said turning to leave but she grabbed my wrist.

"No don't go. Stay in here with me ok."

"Ok." I said getting down to the ground.

"No silly in the bed I won't bite."

"But."

"Please Naruto nothing will happen I promise I just want to feel safe."

"Alright." I said as I climbed in next to her.

She grabbed my arm and put it around her waist. I tensed up.

"Good night Naruto."

"Good night Asuka."

When her breathing slowed down I thought to myself Naruto what have you gotten yourself into!

Asuka's POV

I woke up to blinding sunlight and Naruto's arm still around me I mentally smiled to myself his arm was still around me. Last night rushed back to me.

_Flashback_

'_Come on I won't hurt you I just want to kill you'_

'_no I won't let you I want to live I promise ill do whatever you say I won't talk to him ill do anything! Please don't kill me!'_

'_Sorry you had your chance now bow to death!'_

_end of flashback_

And that's where I woke up and Naruto trying to wake me up. In my dream I was a girl with pink or red hair, the man was dark and had black hair. I've had this dream before and I don't know why. I can never see his face but its so real.

But when Naruto came I felt better, I felt safe. Why? I kneeled down next to him and kissed him on the lips.

I walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast, hopefully he had my favorite, Ramen! (A/n: how cute they like the same food!)

Thankfully he did. So I popped it onto the stove and waited for it to cook. 'He might be up in a minute so I'll make extra.' so I put in another one in.

"Asuka" I hear my name being called from a very sleepy Naruto.

"I'm in here!" I called back to him. I wish I could do this every morning waking up next to him.

He walked in rubbing one eye.

"Feeling better?"

"Much! Want some Ramen?" at this he perked.

"Yes!"

Sakura's POV

I woke up in the corner where I was last night my eyes tear stained. What have I done! Im so scared, them someone knocked on the front door. I didn't care how I looked at the moment so I didn't bother straightening up.

When I unlocked the door there was Ino with her hands on her hips. "Took you long enough!"

"What do you want Ino!"

"Well tomorrow I'm having a pool party and your invited so find a suit!" and with that she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Im not going I thought.

Normal POV

The same thing happened to everyone else.

Sakura's POV at 11:00pm

I had to get out of here and fast! Sasuke was still asleep so I went to the dresser and got on some pants when I got done I looked in the mirror and there he was behind me. I completely froze with fear.

"Going somewhere?"he hissed.

"I'm leaving. I can't it anymore!"

"Oh really?" and he put and arm around my neck and another around my stomach. He dragged me to my balcony and managed to open the door.

"The only way your leaving is through here!"

"No please don't!"

"Come on I won't hurt you I just want to kill you!"(a/n: sound famillar?)

"No I won't let you! I want to live I promise I'll do whatever you say! I won't talk to him! I'll do anything I want to live!"

"Sorry you had your chance now bow to death!"

"Im sorry im sorry! Please no!"

" One last chance I have a mission for my master you will not leave here you understand!"

"Yes! Yes! Anything!"

He let go of me and shoved his tongue down my throat again.

Asuka's POV

I had the dream again but even more real this time. The party today might take my mind off of it. Naruto doesn't want to go to Ino's party because he knows Sakura will be there and he can't face her, yet but I'll make him.

Normal POV

Naruto picked Asuka up at her new apartment and met up with Kiba and Hinata on the way.

Asuka was wear a baby blue three piece(a/n: a bikini with an almost see through skirt) and Hinata the same but in lavender. Kiba and Naruto both had on black trunks.

When they got to the river they saw Ino, Shikamaru, Choujii, Lee, Tenten, and Neji. No Sakura in sight and Naruto was worried. Everyone was dancing and talking very few jumped into the water. It was about sunset when everyone except Naruto and Asuka left.

Sakura's POV

Sasuke is gone but im still afraid, I need help. For sometime now I have been thinking about Naruto day and night wishing he was next to me.

"He must hate me." but in the back of my I knew that wasn't true. I would be happier if he was here with me. Wait. Oh my god! I think I'm in love with Naruto!

I stood up. Forget Sasuke I have to tell him how I feel before its too late! I don't want to lose him!At the river

I was in a nearby bush yes! He has he was still here and oh my god!

Naruto's POV

Asuka was looking up at the sky like it would move at any moment.

"Asuka are you ok?" she look at me and shook her head.

"I'm fine."then she walked towards me. She was very close now are noses were touching.

"I need to know where I stand."she whispered. I was about to say something but she put a finger over my lips and shook her head. Then she replaced her finger with her lips. It felt so good. I softly bit her lower lip for entrance and she gave it to me and our tongues wrestled. She tasted like vanilla.

Some how the skirt part of her three piece was on the ground and so was the white shirt I wore on the way here. I gently pushed her against a tree.

My hands went up and down her spine and she moaned. She broke the kiss and kissed (a/n: she gave him a hickey) me on my neck and I gasped. We then started to french kiss again. I had almost gotten her top undone when I stopped and broke the kiss.

She looked up at me startled.

"I can't. I need to know something as well if its what I think it is than maybe but I don't know." I said sadly "I really do like you Asuka but I just can't not right now.

"Naruto." she whispered. "Your like a star. You know you can't reach it but you keep on trying. I know I can't have you I have to try, or else I'll wonder my whole life what would happen if I did." And then she started to silently cry.

Sakura's POV

I saw her coming closer to him and then they started to kiss. He put his hands around her waist and traced her spine. I heard a faint moan on her part. I then saw her skirt part of her three piece come down making a two piece and Naruto's white shirt come off as well. I knew what was about to happen.

How could he tell me about that before marriage when he was doing right there! But then I saw something shinny on her hand. I couldn't tell which one through. I then saw him push her against the tree, and she gave him a hickey on his neck and it made him gasp.

Part of me wanted me to be in her place. Not in the side lines. I saw his hands undoing top but when it was almost undone he stopped and broke the kiss his arms still around her waist and hers around his neck. He started to say something I couldn't hear and then she looked up at him not the cold, hateful, and lustful look Sasuke always gave me. But she looked up at him her eyes full of love. She said something to him and buried her face in his chest. I couldn't take it, but I couldn't move so I sat there rooted in my spot crying silently.

Naruto's POV

I let Asuka cry on me until she fell asleep. I then picked her up bridal style and started to walk toward my apartment which was closer. While I was walking I noticed someone crying on the ground. The person had pink hair. Pink hair! I bent down still hold a sleeping Asuka.

"What's wrong Sakura."I asked.

She looked up at me with puff eyes. "Go away! I saw everything! I deserve it after what I did to you. You deserve to be happy!" A slight blush came to my cheeks when I heard she saw what had happened to me and Asuka. I was about to say something when Asuka started screaming in her sleep.

"NO PLEASE STOP!PLEASE! I NEED HIM! I LOVE HIM! HELP! NARUTO! PLEASE STOP! DON'T KILL ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE DON'T KILL NARUTO! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! NARUTOOO!" she was now crying in her sleep. Then she let out a blood curling scream.

"Asuka! Asuka! Wake up!" I yelled frantically and completely ignoring Sakura. Her eyes flew open. She flung her arms around me sobbing.

"What's wrong!"

"He's coming!"

"Who!"

"He will kill us all!"

"Who!"

"S-Sasuke!"

a/n : ha ha another great cliffie! For this I need 5 reviews because its so long! NO ASUKA AND NARUTO AREN'T GETTING MARRIED!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n :I hope you liked my last chapter! This one might be shorter give or take.

Disclaimer: Im about to stop putting this on here because by now you should know I don't own Naruto but I do own Asuka in the story! Just not her name I got that from my favorite anime!

Chapter six

Normal POV

"S-sasuke!" Asuka said and she buried her face into Naruto's chest.

"How do you even know this I mean my Sasuke wouldn't harm a fly!" Sakura said with disbelief in her voice.

Asuka dried her tears and looked Sakura in the eye. "In my sleep I can't control whose mind I read." and then she paused and her mouth fell. "You're the girl in my dreams and, oh my god he tried to kill you!"

"You have no proof!" Sakura said.

"Sorry you had your chance now bow to death!" Asuka said folding her arms. "I've been having that dream a lot."

Sakura looked away.

"He has been hurting you hasn't he Sakura." Naruto asked through gritted teeth.

She pulled up her hair to show where he had strangled her around her neck.

"Why would you let him do that to you!" Asuka gasped.

"Because I am worthless and no one wants me." she said.

"That's not true." Naruto said "your one of my best friends I won't let him hurt you!"

"Thank you." she whispered. Then a cold wind came and Asuka looked down she saw her skirt was gone and so was Naruto's shirt.

"Oops." she said.

"Oops what?" Naruto asked.

"Um."she said play with her fingers.

"Um what?" Sakura asked. Asuka looked down she didn't know Sakura had saw them and didn't want to tell her, but she sucked it up enough to get it out.

"Um, well Naruto we left our ,um, clothes back there." she whispered and blushed. He cocked his head to the side so now you could really see the hickey she had given him. "Huh I can't hear you."he said.

She blushed even harder.

"Remember earlier? We left our clothes back at the river." she said quickly glancing at Sakura hoping she thought they were talking about towels.

"Oh." he whispered and blushed.

" I'll get them." Asuka volunteered.

"Nope sit tight I'll get them." he said getting up.

"How many times do I have to tell you chivalry is dead?" Asuka smiled.

"Don't know!"he laughed and with that he walked off.

"Don't worry I saw everything." Sakura said when Naruto was out of ear shot.

"W-w-what do you mean?" stuttered Asuka.

"Well I came down here to take a walk when I saw you guys."

"Oh" she said. She knew Sakura was only half way telling the truth. Then she heard a thought from Sakura. 'I wonder if he's a great kisser? Wait why am I thinking this! Gosh oh well I'll be come an old maid. Wait she can read my thoughts dang it maybe she's not.'

Asuka laughed mentally.

"Yes Sakura he is a great kisser and he tastes like Ramen."

Sakura blushed.

Naruto was now behind Asuka and said "What taste like Ramen?" he asked scaring Asuka in the process.

"Don't do that!" Sakura said.

"Sorry." and Asuka was cracking up laughing "oh my did you see the look on your face? Oh Kay I'll stop." she added when Sakura frowned.

"Lets get a move on then." Naruto said.

"Ok! Come on Sakura want to come and watch a movie with us." Asuka cheered. But Sakura looked down.

"I'm not supposed to be out here. He will kill me."

"Well then stay at Naruto's house he can't hurt you with him around and I'm coming too so it will be like a sleep over I like those!" Asuka said.

" I don't have any time to bring over clothes."

"Borrow mine I have some over there."

Sakura's eyes widened. "You guys live together?"

"What! No she still has some over from the last time." Naruto said. Sakura's eyes got even bigger. " What last time?"

"When I first came here I didn't have an apartment so I crashed with Naruto. I got one like yesterday but not all of my stuff is gone."

"Actually most of it is still there." Naruto added.

"Well I can't he will hurt you when he gets back."

"I can take him." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Thanks you guy you're the best friends I could ever have!"

"Yay its settled!" Asuka cheered.

Naruto's POV

'Friends that was the answer to my unasked question. Friends. Just friends.'

Sakura's POV

I've been living with Asuka and Naruto for some time, like a week. I'm happy. I must tell him how I feel soon. I know that they are not going out because they don't go on dates or kiss they are just friends I still have a chance.

Normal POV

It's been a week since Asuka's vision in the woods and everything was fine. Today Sakura went for a short walk because Naruto and Asuka were cooking because Asuka says it's a week anniversary for Sakura staying here. She had walked through the park and thought it must be time to go back. When she got back she saw something that took her hope of ever getting Naruto.

Naruto's POV

Sakura had just gone for a walk and Asuka and I were cooking. Well really it was Asuka because I can't cook anything but Ramen. I was really making a mess.

"Why are we doing this again?" I asked.

"Because its been a week since she moved in here and we are celebrating." she said putting chocolate icing on a cake.

"Oh" I said sticking my finger into the icing.

"Stop doing that!" she said hitting my hand with a spoon.

"Or what?" I teased sticking my finger back into it.

"I'll make you wear it."

"Yeah right!" I laughed getting more icing.

"Fine." and she took a spoonful an put it on my nose. "Your such a brown nose!" she laughed.

"Oh yeah?" I took a handful and put it on her apron.

"How dare you!" she gasped and took another spoonful and stuffed it into my mouth.

"How much do you like icing now!" she laughed.

" Not so much now." I said and I grabbed a handful and chased her around the kitchen.

"Can't catch me!" she laughed and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Yeah?" with her tongue still out I put icing on it well basically gaged her with it.

"Sorry." I said.

"Its alright but you have to answer this question."

"Shoot." I said. She walked closer to me so that are noses were touching.

"Do you still like icing?"

And then I kissed her. "Yes."

And we started to make out. I picked her up and put her on the counter still making out. She took her soiled apron off and I unbuttoned her shirt all the way.

I stopped and started to make out with her while she was still on the counter.

We didn't hear the front door open to let in Sakura.

She must have walked into the kitchen because she saw us. When she dropped her purse I heard it and broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Asuka asked me taking some icing off my nose, then she turned her head and blushed. We had been caught. It was a strange sight to see. Asuka was sitting on the counter with her chest ,having a little icing on it but not a lot, showing. And her apron on the floor. I had icing on my nose and hands which would explain why she had some on her chest.

Then around the kitchen the icing bowl was empty and hand prints were all over from when I chased her. The spoon which started all of this was on the counter beside Asuka along with her ring that she took off when we started cooking.

The cake was smooched. All of a sudden a burnt smell came from the oven. We had forgotten about the food.

Asuka hopped down from her spot not bothering to button up. She got on the oven mitts and took out a burnt chicken. Her face scrunched up and she dumped it into the trash.

"Um sorry Sakura. Um maybe if its ok we could go to a restaurant.

Sakura didn't answer because there was a knock at the door and she went to answer it. Then Asuka said "I forgot! I invited Kiba and Hinata!"

"Hi Sakura what are you doing here so early? I thought you went on a walk." said Kiba pushing his way into the house. " I did, I just got in."

I prayed that he didn't go into the kitchen. "Um don't go into the kitchen it's a little messy." Sakura said nervously. "We'll help you clean-" but Hinata stopped by the sight that was in front of her. Asuka trying to button up her shirt which is hard with icing on her fingers she had only two buttoned. She saw chocolate on her chest so she looked for the source and saw Naruto's hands which were trying to clean up the counter, covered in chocolate.

Naruto gave Asuka her ring that she put on the counter before they had started cooking/making out. This made Hinata breath easier. 'At least he is getting married.'(a/n: no they aren't its just jewelry. By chapter eight or nine Sakura and Naruto will be togther.)

They hadn't noticed Hinata until she cleared her throat. It made Asuka jump and stop buttoning her shirt she now was a halfway done, up to the bottom of her rib cage.

"What's going on?" asked Kiba entering the chocolate kitchen. Asuka's shirt was still showing part of her chest now and Naruto's nose had a little less chocolate.

"Um do you guys mind if we all go out to eat as to celebrate? We, um kinda forgot about the chicken and it, well burned. Also we got carried away with the cake so, um, yeah." said Naruto.

"Carried away! More like made-" but Kiba was interrupted by Hinata. "Yes well what do you think Sakura?"

"That's fine." she said staring at Naruto's hands she could bear to think that they had touched another chest. "Well I'm going to go change." said Asuka.

Naruto stayed rooted to his spot until Kiba said that they should clean up. When Asuka got back Naruto changed and then they were ready to go.

The night went without incident except for dessert when Kiba, Sakura, and Hinata ordered a cake with chocolate icing. At this they both blushed and everyone laughed except for Sakura.

That night before bed Naruto pulled Asuka alone you know no one will let us cook alone now right?"

"At least not with icing." she said. And to that Naruto laughed and bent down and kissed her. Little did they know they were being watched by none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

A/n: how was that I changed my rating to rated M mainly because of this chapter the next and violence.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: this probably the saddest chapter in here. Tell me what you think of it I have another chapter seven too.

Chapter seven

"Well, well, well." came a voice from behind Naruto.

Naruto and Asuka broke apart their kiss to see Sasuke Uchiha.

"So dead last you fell in love with the wench you saved so long ago."

"Don't call her that." Said Naruto getting in front of Asuka.

"Where is Sakura?" he asked as though he could care less.

"Why would we tell you!" Asuka said "You hurt her you have no right to see her!"

Sasuke just chuckled. "She broke her promise, she left and told, now I must hold up my end of the deal." he through a kunai at them but Naruto caught it.

"Go get Sakura far away from here!" he called to Asuka getting into a fighting stance.

"But."

"No buts go!"

"We have some unfinished business Uzumaki."

"Lets go!"

And with that they started fighting. Naruto blocked every attack and got in a few but Sasuke wasn't done.

"What do you want with her anyway? I mean she hates you she's damaged."

"No that's not Sakura!" and he kicked him in the face.

They had been fighting for hours and they were equally matched.

Naruto wanted to end the fight so he called on the kyubii and the fight got interesting. He kicked Sasuke down and was about to finish him off but he just couldn't kill anyone.

"Finish me off dead last!"

Sasuke took this as a weak point and stabbed a kunai into the seal. Blood gushed out of him and fell side ways.

" Ha dead last." and he walked off.

Everything was going dark and he heard a voice.

'Asuka, Sakura.'

Asuka's POV

I ran as fast as I could up the stairs to the apartment. I beat down the door and found Sakura crying in a corner.

"We have to get you out of here! Naruto is fighting right now we have to go!" I said grabbing her arm but she didn't get up.

"Come on we have to go he's back and he will kill you don't you want to live?"

"I have nothing to live for." she whispered. I slapped her.

"How dare you say that! Naruto is out there risking his life to protect you, and you just sit there looking miserable! Time to grow up and make your own choices and not let others fight your battles!"

"No one wants me." she said. I slapped her again.

"What the hell are you talking about! I have no time for this. If you won't go willingly than I'll make you go!" I transported both of us to the inside of Hinata's house. She was shocked to see us.

"What's going on?" she asked. I gave her a quick explanation.

"Oh."

"Keep Sakura safe I'm going to help Naruto!" and with that I transported myself back to his building. I saw a body lying down on the ground. It was Naruto. I kneeled down beside him and cried.

"You can't die I need you!" I knew what I had to do so I got up and preformed a healing jutsui it was one that few knew because you died in the process but it had to be done, Sasuke would kill us all. Naruto was our only hope.

My chakra came out of me and into him bringing him back to life. I could feel my life slipping away like water.. I kneeled down beside him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Goodbye Naruto." I whispered and before I knew it I slipped into the darkness never to be awakened again.

Normal POV what Naruto can remember

The girl kneeled down and cried "You can't die I need you!"

She then got up and preformed a fast jutsui, her chakra came out. It was a very light blue. It started to surround him he felt as through he was being rejuvenated. He felt something brush against his lips before he heard a soft thud.

His eyes flew open and there lying next to him was a dead Asuka. She looked beautiful even through she was dead. Her blonde hair fanning out in just the right way and her eyes closed as through she died without pain. A small smile could be seen on her lips.

"No!" Naruto whispered. She had done a Healing jutsui.

"Why! Why? You didn't have too! No! Why! I'm not that important why! Why!"

He hugged the body close to him.

"Why! You were the only one to love me with out judgement! Why! Why did you do it!"

Tears started to fall from his eyes onto her soft blonde hair.

"No! Why! I mean I'm worthless. Why!"

He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you."

Tears came faster now.

"I love you. I can't live with out you Asuka. I love you!"

At that moment a figure came into view, it was Hinata. "I came as soon as possible Sakura is with Kiba-" but she stopped short when she say the limp figure in Naruto's arms.

"Im so sorry." Naruto looked up to her and said.

"Take care of the body I have some business to take care of." he handed her the body and went off into the direction of Sasuke's chakra signal.

"Back again are we?" said a bored Sasuke. They ran at each. After about an hour an a lot of blood, Sasuke was lying dead on the ground with several kunai in his heart. Looking down at the body he said. "I hope you rot in hell!" and he kicked it.

When he came back to his house he saw Hinata at the door.

"He's dead." was all he said to her. When he walked inside he ignored Sakura's gasp at the blood and Kiba's gesture to see if he was alright. He walked straight to his room to see Asuka there lying peacefully there between the sheets forever dreaming.

Naruto broke down crying and Sakura came in to the room.

Sakura's POV

Asuka had snapped me out of my trance. I hope Naruto comes back ok. A half hour later Hinata came back with a dead Asuka in her arms. I looked at the body closely no blood on her she wasn't attacked. She had a small smile on her face as through she was satisfied with something. She had died without pain which is very rare. We put her body in the bed because it didn't seem proper to put her anywhere else.

Naruto came back a few hours later very bloody. Out side the door he said to Hinata that Sasuke was dead. I gasped at all the blood on him but he ignored me and went straight to Asuka.

After a few seconds I heard crying. I rush to the room to find him on the floor crying saying why over and over again.

"What do you mean by why?" I asked softly.

He stopped crying and looked at the ground.

"She gave her life to save me. She wouldn't had have to if I had killed that bastered without hesitation the first time." he punched the wall.

"Why? Why would she give her life to me? Why!" I just stared at him.

"I want to die." he said.

"No you don't!" I yelled.

"Yes I do! There's no point to live anymore! No one will notice. I mean the whole village fucking hates me they would be glad to see me dead! I killed there damn 'golden boy'!" he yelled punching another hole in the wall.

"I want to die." he whispered.

"No!" I said "NO! SHE DIDN'T GIVE HER LIFE UP FOR YOU TO JUST FUCKING WASTE IT!"

I slapped him. "Don't you ever talk that way again!" tears were pouring out of my eyes. "She wouldn't want that."

He stared at me. "Your right." he whispered silent tears came out of his eyes.

"Don't cry. She would want you to live a happy life not one in sorrow."

Naruto's POV Asuka's funeral

I never thought I would ever see the day that I went to her funeral. It just wouldn't sink in. It hurt to much to know that Asuka was dead. It hurt too much to say those awful words.

The funeral was small her friends from another village came and so did some of her friends here.

Before the burial I was asked to say a few words. I walked up to the podium and said.

"Its hard to believe that she is gone. I mean I never thought that I would ever even see the day that this would happen. She was a great person, she gave her life to thank me and I can't do anything to pay her back. She had friends and people who loved her but she gave all of it up with no regrets. She died with a smile on her face like she died without pain or regret. Few do. She always spoke her mind and others at that. I just wish that she was still here."

After that speech there was not a dry eye at the funeral. I got off the stage and sat down next to Sakura. Before they put her in the ground I saw her she was beautiful and then it sunk in. I would never see her again. Silent tears fell down my face and Sakura squeezed my hand.

Sakura and I stood behind after the ceremony staring at the grave.

"Its going to be ok Naruto." she whispered. I squeezed her hand tight to show I heard her. I looked up at the sky and thought 'I hope so.'


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: sorry about the hold up. I made this chapter super long. My computer short-circuited and so did my t.v and radio. I've been sitting bored for a month and a half. This may turn out morb.

Chapter 8

Sakura's POV

I saw him standing there by the bridge ready to jump. Naruto has been so depressed since her funeral. I hate to see him like this, but wait, wasn't he like this before Asuka?

_Flashback_

_I see Naruto with a knife on the training ground. He stayed late after practice. I see him jab it into his wrist cutting it. Crimson Blood bracelet. _

_Drip_

_drip_

_drip_

_Goes the blood as he does it again. Sasuke walks past and doesn't care. He takes a quick glance at me as though I'm a piece of mildly interesting furniture. I mistake this as a gesture of kindness instead of an act of absolute dislike. I run after him stupidly. Ignoring the fact that Naruto is committing suicide right in front of me._

_Drip _

_drip _

_drip_

_Goes the blood as a boy commits a deed that will never change._

_Drip_

_drip_

_drip_

_Goes the blood the one who could stop him doesn't._

_Drip_

_drip_

_drip_

_Goes the blood, and no one even cares... _

_end of flashback_

I feel like crap.

Naruto is still on the bridges edge, people gather to watch. I can't take this. I run toward him and yank him off the edge. He stands looking at me. Eyes void of emotion.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" I yell. "Asuka may have been the first to care for you, but she wasn't the only person that does!"

I hug him and bury my face in his chest. I feel the crowds' eyes bore into my back but I don't care. His arms are limp at his side.

"Naruto. I'm a stupid, selfish person. I don't deserve you but I want you! You die, I die! I want to spend the rest of my life with you." more people are gathering. Tears are threatening to break through but I don't, won't, let them.

"Naruto. I love you."

He takes his hand and lifts my face. We are now seeing eye too eye. His eyes are no longer void, they have warmth. Those blue eyes you could get lost in. I want to stay this way forever, always to feel warmth. He leans in and kisses my forehead.

"We can't be togther." he says softly. My world comes crashing down.

"Why?" I say on the verge of tears.

"I am the Nine Tailed Fox." he makes a move to pull me away but I don't let go. I won't let go not with out a fight. Asuka's voice comes into my head.

'You have to fight for what you want! You have to grow up!'

"Naruto, I don't care! I love you for you!" he wraps his arms around me.

"Thank you."he says softly a tear falls into my hair.

"Don't cry." I smile, wiping away the tears on his cheeks. He kisses my forehead again. I feel as through I'm in heaven. The crowd disperses, sad to see a happy ending.

"And I mean every word I said.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n new chappie!

Epilogue

Sakura's POV

He's running around the house, horse playing with the twins. He tackles Aya to the ground and the have a tickle fight. Rei is feeling left out. We can't have that can we? He picks up both of his daughters up and spins everyone around. A blur of pink and blonde. Giggles fill the room.

"Faster Daddy! Faster!" Rei giggles.

They all fall to the ground. Rei and Aya clap their hands.

"Again, again!"they chant.

He picks them both up and gentle throws them in the air. Even more laughs. I smile from the kitchen and don't know why. He sees me and I duck.

"Mommy wants some too!" he yells.

Aya and Rei run towards the kitchen along with their goofy farther. They back me into the wall and start tickling. Now I'm apart of this tickle war. This goes on until the doorbell rings. He gets up to answer it. After awhile he calls to the kitchen.

"Rei! Aya! Kagoma, Misato, and Shingi are here too see you!"

The twins rush out the door to play with their friends. Leaving us alone. He comes into the kitchen.

"We didn't finish." he smiles.

It takes a moment to register but then I get it. We didn't finish the war. He starts to chase me around the sofa. I trip on the carpet and fall onto the sofa. He continues to tickle me until I say. "Y-y-you win!" He smiles, leans in, and kisses me, I blush and get butterflies in my stomach. How is he still able to do that after all these years! The rest is a blur, but I find myself asleep in my room. There is a note on his side of the bed.

_**Sakura,**_

_**I have to leave to the tower. Sorry I wasn't here to see you wake up. It seems that no one can keep control there for more than a day. I don't think I can take anymore time off for awhile. See you when I get home, or whenever I get there!**_

_**Naruto**_

_**P.S. Aya and Rei are at Ino's place.**_

Oh well, him being off from work was fun while it lasted. He still has to be Hokage, that was his dream and now he has it. I'm getting drowsy again. I can remember the day he got the message.

_Flashback_

_He walked through the door in a daze and sank into the sofa._

"_What's wrong?" I asked walking over to him. His shoulders started to shake._

"_Naruto?" I asked worriedly. He tilted his head back and started laughing. He was starting to scare me. He was starting to calm down._

"_Sorry Sakura-chan, its just that-"_ _he couldn't continue because he was laughing again. I waited for him to calm down, but then I got impatient._

"_Spit it out Naruto!" He looked at me as though just realizing I was there._

"_Well baa-chan called me to her office today."_

"_So?" I hate it when he does this_.

"_She said she was retiring." _

"_Naruto!" I said impatiently waiting for him to get to the point._

"_Ok, well she said that she wanted me to take her place as hokage."_

"_What did you say?"_

"_Yes! What else would I've said!"_

_I gave him a big hug. "Your dream's come true! I so happy for you!" He kissed me on my forehead, why that's his favorite place I'll never know!_

"_We have to move though, to be closer to the tower." He said._

_I didn't care. Money wasn't a problem with him being a sanin and all, and me being a med-nin. Actually we had more than enough from Naruto that I didn't have to work, he keeps telling me that I can stay home, but I say no because what else would I do? _

"_When does she tell everyone?"_

"_All the ninjas know, but tomorrow everyone else will." He grinned stupidly. His goal in life was completed._

_end flashback_

I hugged my pillow close. It was a year after that, that Aya and Rei were born. Everyone called it the 'Ninja Baby Boom' because Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and I were all pregnant at the same time. Very weird! Everyone was a month apart. First was Ino then Tenten then me, and finally Hinata. I remember the day the twins were born so clearly.

_flashback_

_I was watching a movie with Tenten when it happened. I screamed, and Tenten called the medics. They were there in an instant. They transported Tenten and I there quickly. I was so worried, Naruto was off on a mission with Kiba and Neji. What would I do if he died and I was left alone? No! I can't think like that. Tenten seemed to read my mind._

"_Just think Happy thoughts Sakura." she smiled. I glared at her._

"_How the hell am I to think happy thoughts when the Idiot who got me this way is out getting himself kilt!" Tenten just smiled she knew it was the pain talking. When we got to the hospital it seemed everyone knew the Hokage's wife was in labor and he was nowhere around. I saw a woman talk to her friend as we came in._

"_Poor dear. I wonder where the Hokage is? This could be a scandal!" her friend nodded in agreement. I was p.o.ed ._

"_Shut the fuck up! Its none of your damn business!" I yelled at her. Tenten blushed._

"_Now Sakura, just because there are a lot crazy bitches in here doesn't mean you have to say anything. I mean they must have nothing better to do!" She said causing me to laugh. When we passed them I heard one say._

"_What is the world coming too?"_

_When they got me into the bed my contractions were ten minutes apart and counting. Tenten had called Hinata and Ino and they were at my side trying to calm me down. Where the heck was Naruto!_

_Naruto's POV_

"_We have a mile to go before we're back!" said Neji. _

_I couldn't wait to get home and eat! It would be better than canned food. He looked up at the sky and saw a bird heading straight for them with something on its leg. When it was in reach Kiba caught it. The bird dropped the note and flew off. We stopped for a while so he could read the note. His eyes zoomed down the page._

"_Um Naruto, you might want to read this." he handed the note to me. On it said six words. _

_**Naruto,**_

_**Your wife is in labor.**_

_Sakura's POV_

_What was taking him long! My contractions were now only five minutes apart and it was almost time. I heard noise outside the door. Pain took over me and I yelled._

"_Where is that bastered! As soon as I see him he's gonna wish he was dead!" The noise outside the door stopped. In walked Naruto safe and sound. I was glad but he wasn't off the hook yet!_

"_Where the hell have you been!" Naruto was shocked. Tenten cleared it up that pain talking and about how I cursed out a lady in the lobby. Naruto cracked up laughing. I glared daggers at him and folded my arms._

"_Don't be cross Sakura-chan." He whined. I couldn't answer back because it was starting to happen. A nurse had come into the room at that exact moment and said._

"_I'm sorry Lord Hokage but she's about to have a baby and no men can be around right now."_

_He looked as though he might argue but didn't and walked out. About ten seconds later it was coming. I moaned. Hinata held my hand._

"_Push Sakura!" she urged. _

"_I can't!" I yelled. I screamed. It hurt too much. Now the pain was at a peak._

"_NARUTO I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I yelled. The nurse's eyes wide and meekly walked up to me._

"_I'm sorry Mrs.Uzumaki, but I forgot to give you the pain killer."_

"_What the-!" I screamed now I knew why it hurt so much. I couldn't finish because the baby was coming now._

"_Push!" said Ino. As she said that the baby came. _

"_The head is out!" yelled Tenten. "Harder!"_

_Outside the door I heard someone say 'Naruto stop it! Your going to walk a hole into the floor!' I couldn't help but laugh. When I did the rest of the baby came out painlessly. It was small and very bloody. When they cut the umbilical cord the nurse clear her throat._

"_It's a baby girl!" when she said that everyone squealed. The was another pain in my stomach. Hinata ran next to me and grabbed my hand. "What's- Oh My God!"_

"_Help me!" I moaned. _

"_PUSH!" yelled Ino. I clenched my teeth at her._

"_I'm trying!" _

"_Breath, just breath." said the nurse. Finally it started to come easier._

"_Theirs a head!" squealed Tenten. I looked at her like she was crazy, what is going on? _

_After a few minutes the rest came out and she cut the cord. "I need to clean them and make sure their healthy." she said and walked into another room attached to the one we were in. I felt much better._

"_I going to get some coffee anyone want some?" asked Tenten. I raised my hand. _

"_Nope I'll get you some water." she said._

"_What the-!"_

"_That's a nasty habit Sakura." said Ino. I just folded my arms. When Tenten walked out the room I heard her say 'damn you really did walk hole into the floor!'_

_The nurse came back thirty minutes later with the babies wrapped up in pink blankets._

"_Two health twins!" she announced and handed them to me. "I'll tell the Hokage he can come in." _

_Naruto walked in a few seconds later looking stressed, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten all left the room. He stopped when he saw two babies in my arms._

"_Ok now I know I'm going crazy!" I smiled when he said that._

"_Their twins!" I said handing him one._

"_Cool we can name them Ramen and Ramen in a cup!"_

_I hit him on the head with my free hand. "Ow!" he said and smiled._

_I looked down at the one I was holding. She was looking up at me with big green eyes like mine. She had tufts of pink hair on her head too. "Aya, your name will be Aya." I said. _

"_That's a nice name," said Naruto. "Hey, her hair is pink just like yours!" _

_Naruto looked down at the one he was holding. She had big blue eyes like her farther and tufts of blonde hair. Her eyes were darting around the room trying to get a good picture of everything._

"_This one's name shall be Rei." he said looking down at his daughter. "Rei and Aya Uzumaki."_

_end flashback_

Now my babies were seven and play at Ino's. Tenten had a boy named Shingi who looked liked his farther but was hyper like his mom, Ino had a girl named Kagome she was spitting image of her but was lazy, and Hinata had a girl named Misato she had her face but everything else was her farther's. They were all friends.I can't believe I ever saw myself without Naruto. With him my life is perfect. I wouldn't change that for the world!

**THE END**

**A/N: I hope you like I'm having two more stories come out this month! If you want a sequel I need ten reviews! SAYONARA!**


End file.
